choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Griff Sanderson
Griff Sanderson, a character in the ''Bloodbound'' series, was one of the Clanless vampires; he is head of weapons acquisition and also one of the combat instructors of the Shadow Den. He is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 11. Appearance Griff has brown hair, brown eyes in his human state, and tan skin. He wears a beige plaid blazer over a black shirt and a large pair of glasses. Personality Griff holds a grudge against the vampire clan members and their council leaders for their discrimination against the clanless. Jax mentions he is one of the most outspoken members of the Clanless. When Kamilah is discovered at the Shadow Den, he along with Arnold are among the people stating she should be killed immediately. Chapters Bloodbound Book 1 *Chapter 11: The Den *Chapter 15: The Showdown *Chapter 16: The Dawn (Determinant) Bloodbound: Dark Solstice * Chapter 3: Silent Night, Unholy Night (Determinant) Book 2 * Chapter 5: The Summons (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 8: The Truth (Determinant; killed) * Chapter 11: The Mentor (Off-screen; Determinant) * Chapter 12: The Nemesis (Off-screen; Determinant) Relationships Your Character (Amy) When Griff first meets your character and Lily, he was friendly and flirtatious at first, until he learns that your character works for Adrian, and Lily is a member of Clan Raines. Afterwards, he becomes very hostile and argumentative. Jax mentions he was more unpleasant than usual. Liv Denara They don't interact much, so it's still unknown if they share a good or bad relationship, but if Liv is killed during Chapter 15, Griff is angered by her death and swears to avenge her. Lula Jacobs Though unseen, Griff may have a paternal side to his personality since Lula considers him one of her new parents. They are never seen interacting but in Book 1, Chapter 10, Lula mentions that Griff, along with a woman named Sally, have been the ones primarily caring for her since she arrived in the Shadow Den, and that they are her “new parents”. She also refers to him as “Uncle Griff”. Powers and Abilities * Immortality: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he does not age. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Griff. * Super-Strength: In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian confirms that he is strong enough to lift a car. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Griff. * Healing Factor: Accelerated healing is an ability that vampires possess that allows them to heal from physical injuries at supernatural speeds. If a vampire uses their blood, such as when Adrian was done feeding on Nicole Anderson, they can heal the bite mark as well. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Griff. * Heightened Senses: In Book 1, Chapter 6, Lily mentions how she can feel the slightest air currents, how she can even see the tiniest pores in Your Character's skin, and can hear the water running through the pipes three stories up. Thus, we can assume the same can be said for Griff. Weaknesses * Sunlight: Sunlight is one of vampires' weaknesses. As Adrian stated, sunlight does hurt him and can prove fatal after more than thirty minutes of exposure. It's akin to hypersensitivity; overexposure causes, as Adrian describes it, an accelerated heat stroke. This same weakness can be assumed for Griff. * Decapitation: Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. * Heart Extraction: Removing and subsequently destroying the heart of a vampire will also result in permanent death. * Unquenched Bloodlust: When Adrian first became a vampire, he felt the powerful thirst for blood which no amount of water can relieve. In the brief period where he resisted the urge, Adrian experienced severe discomfort whereby he eventually gave in to his instincts. It is unknown yet how long a vampire can remain thirsty or what the extent of pain is when this need is unmet. When vampires don't consume blood for extended periods of time, they tend to give in to their instincts and attack the nearest human nearby in order to suppress their thirst. Newly Turned Vampires like Lily are the ones most affected by this problem. * A Feral's Bite: A bite from a feral vampire is infectious to regular vampires because it can turn them feral too. As a clanless vampire, Griff runs a higher risk of turning feral at any moment. Trivia * In Book 1, Chapter 2, Adrian mentions that garlic gives him a minor distaste, rather than kill him. This, in turn, means that it is not a real weakness for vampires as a whole and we can assume Griff has a similar distaste for it. *In Book 1, Chapter 15, the player is given the choice between saving Griff and Liv from Ferals. If the player choses to save Liv, Griff is subsequently killed. *If the player chose to save Griff rather than Liv, Griff will be killed by Rheya in Book 3, Chapter 8. This is the same with Liv, if the player chooses to save her in Book 1. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Bloodbound' Characters Category:Vampires Category:Clanless Vampires Category:Deceased